Conventionally, a master-slave type operation support device having a master manipulator that is manipulated by an operator and a slave manipulator that moves based on a signal output from the master manipulator is known as an operation support device.
It is known that an operation support device is caused to work using a tracking device that detects the position and the orientation and the opening and closing state of an operator's hand (for example, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0118753).
The tracking device described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0118753 includes a glove with multiple markers attached thereto and a detector detecting the positions of the marker. Accordingly, when an operator wears the glove with the markers attached thereto and moves his/her hand, it is possible to cause the slave manipulator to work based on the position and the orientation and the opening and closing state of the hand.